


#1 Crush

by blackbird



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-01
Updated: 2004-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-16 03:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackbird/pseuds/blackbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus and Sirius get a little obsessed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#1 Crush

They always knew when Sirius had a crush on someone. It was his opinion that if you're going to do something that you should do it right. So, in the fall of seventh year, Remus was not at all surprised to see that fevered shine in Sirius' eyes again.

The poetry came first and it was one of the only times any of them saw Sirius open a book that wasn't directly related to homework or whatever prank he was plotting. He sat in the common room scribbling bits of verse onto to parchment, reading them over, and summarily rejecting them, tossing them into the fire. He'd come up to the dorm long after midnight, bleary-eyed and collapsed into bed fully clothed, but with a smile. Which meant the next morning, the entire school would know who would be the object of Sirius' affections this year.

But the next morning there was no owl. Remus watched Sirius out of the corner of his eye, waiting to see his reaction, but he kept talking to James about the match against Slytherin, completely oblivious. Maybe he was waiting for just the right moment, like when he stopped Amelia McCormack outside Charms fifth year and proceeded to recite a Shakespearean sonnet down on his knees. Yes, Remus thought, that must be it.

The day went by agonizingly slow and still nothing. As they were leaving Potions, Remus pulled James aside and waited for Sirius to round the corner in front of them.

"Who is she?" Remus asked.

James looked at him like he had just asked why the sky was blue. "Who is who?"

Remus rolled his eyes. "The girl. I saw Sirius last night pouring over the poetry and we all know what that means. So, who is she?"

"Remus, I have no idea what you're on about. He was reading the Quidditch strategy books I lent him. We were talking about at breakfast this morning," James answered carefully. "Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

"Yeah, I guess it's just a bit too close to the moon, makes me a little crazy." They had come out of the dungeons and James steered them toward Gryffindor Tower. Remus still felt unsettled and shrugged James' hand off his shoulder.

"I should go and get those books we need for McGonagall's essay. I'll see you later."

******

  
Three days later, he was sitting in Herbology, staring at the patterns the rain was making on the windows. The sky had been gray all day and with the full moon that night, Remus was more restless than usual. And Sirius still hadn't made his move.

He didn't know why it mattered to him so much who Sirius liked. His interest was mercurial at best and once the thrill of the chase was over, Sirius would break her heart. It was just how he was.

Peter nudged him as Professor Sprout dismissed them. He realized he hadn't heard a word she'd said for the entire class. It was a good thing James took decent notes; he'd have to nick them later for his homework.

"Worried about the moon?" Peter asked quietly as they gathered their books. Remus nodded distractedly as he picked up the bit of parchment that had slipped out of his book. He didn't recognize the writing or the ink, but he did recognize the words written there.

 _I hunger for your sleek laugh,_   
_For your hands the color of a savage harvest,_   
_I hunger for the pale stones of your fingernails,_   
_I want to eat your skin like a whole almond._

His hands trembled slightly as he read and reread the lines. This had to be a joke, these lines surely weren't meant for him. Peter was looking at him, a mix of curiosity and apprehension on his face.

"Remus?" he asked. "Are you...I mean, what is that?"

He folded it up and stuck it back inside the cover of his book. "Nothing, it's nothing. We better go, we'll be late for Charms," he replied as they walked out into the misty rain.

*****  
The light in the hospital ward was bright and he had to blink a few times before he was used to it. Remus stretched his arms and legs cautiously, not wanting to reopen any of his wounds. The transformation had been bad and with the big Quidditch match today, he thought he would have to spend the night alone in the Shack. But Padfoot showed up at the last minute and his hazy memories showed them running through the forest and playing in the mud from the rainfall.

He sat up and drank down the vile pain relief potion Madam Pomfrey had left on the bedside table. Once the match was over, the ward would be filled with injuries and it was in his best interests to be gone by the time the other students got there. Reaching down, he felt for the bag he'd left there the night before. Inside was a change of clothes and more supplies for later. Changing as quickly as he could, he sneaked out and headed to the Tower.

After having to make polite chit-chat with the Fat Lady, he went through the portrait hole and found the common room empty. Everyone was still at the match and he breathed a sigh of relief at not having to answer any questions. He made for the stairs, but an envelope on the notice board caught his eye.

It was addressed to him, in the same ink as the poem he'd found yesterday. He stuffed it in his bag and went upstairs. It wasn't until he was in his bed with the drapes pulled did he dare open it. A Sugar Quill fell out into his lap as he unfolded the enclosed parchment.

 _this bed is on fire with passionate love_   
_you're like a disease without any cure_   
_i'm so obsessed that I'm becoming a bore_   
_i locked you out, you cut a hole in the wall_   
_i thought I was alone_

 **Astronomy Tower, tomorrow night, 10 o'clock**

*****

The folds of the cloak whispered around Remus' ankles as he climbed the steps. This was insane; he still had no idea why he doing this. Anyone could be in that room and he didn't relish having to let some sad little Hufflepuff down easily.

At the top, the door on the left was ajar. Opening it slowly so it wouldn't creak, he slipped into the room. It was dark and suddenly a body was pressing him against the wall and a familiar smell washed over him.

"Sirius?" It was all he was able to gasp out before their mouths crashed together. All of a sudden, he couldn't think about anything else but the places their bodies were touching and the way Sirius was kissing him.

Sirius. Kissing. Him.

Remus pulled at the clasp of the cloak as Sirius started to move them back toward the window seat. He could feel the heat from Sirius' hand on his hip and it was almost too much for him to bear. He broke their kiss and collapsed onto the seat. Remus' head was spinning and when he looked up, Sirius was watching him, a lazy half-smile on his face.

"Glad you decided to meet me, Moony," he said. He settled himself across from him, his back against the cool stone wall. The look in his eye was unmistakably predatory and Remus felt heat race over his skin.

"What are you doing? I thought you liked, well...girls," Remus stuttered out. Sirius leaned over and took his hand, turning it over and tracing the veins visible in the faint moonlight.

"I do, but I think I like you better," he answered softly.

Remus shook his head. "I don't understand any of this."

Dropping his hand, Sirius looked out the window. "After you came to stay at James' this summer I kept having these dreams. I was chasing something, always running after something in the dark. One night, I caught what I was chasing. It was you. James is my best friend, but you, you were always different. I kept noticing things about you that I never even bothered with about anyone else. And, I don't know, I just knew." He closed his eyes for a moment and Remus wanted to reach out to him, but he waited. "I know how badly I hurt you before and if you want to leave now, I won't blame you. I just had to try, you know?"

Remus reached out and caught the front of his shirt and pulled him so their noses were touching. "Let it never be said that you're a coward, Sirius." This time Remus kissed him, a slow, lazy kiss that drew a low moan from Sirius. When he pulled back, Remus smiled at him.

"I can't believe you remembered Neruda was my favorite poet," he said with a trace of amusement.

Sirius smiled back and curled his fingers in his hair. "I do occasionally pay attention when you talk."

"Good to know. But I think there'll be plenty of time to talk later, don't you?" Remus replied as he used his wand to lock the door and tugged Sirius toward him again, the sound of rain pattering against the stone outside.  


**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/tigannie_con/profile)[**tigannie_con**](http://community.livejournal.com/tigannie_con/) Casino challenge. The poem is by Pablo Neruda and the Sirius' song lyrics are from _Laid_ by James. Thanks to **Daera** for the super quick beta!


End file.
